


The Thoughts of a Man with a Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Angst, During Canon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Open to Interpretation, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel and Tulio have been separated and one deeply misses the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts of a Man with a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is about Miguel and Tulio’s relationship. I think it can be from the Point of View of either Miguel or Tulio. It can be set anywhere from before the movie, during the movie, or after the movie. I figure that the two men have been separated, either mentally or physically.

I saw you yesterday  
in the window of my thoughts.  
I thought I gave you a flower,  
but I found it in my hand.

I looked for you yesterday  
in the corridors of my mind, in the eyes of my heart.  
but I only found myself alone and lost and sad.  
I couldn't find you.  
And for that, I am sorry. I'm so sorry.

I dream about you at night, in the morning, in the wind, and in the snow.  
I see you in the trees and in the sky.  
Without you, my world is gray.  
Without you, my life is nothing.  
Without you, I want to die.

I think of your laugh.  
I think of your precious eyes.  
I think of your dreams  
and I cry for you,  
and I miss you every second.

Please, please,  
Come home.  
Please, please,  
My companion, my partner,  
Come to me.  
Come to me.  
Come to me, and I will come to you.  
Now and forever.

I promise you.


End file.
